Granade
by mrstwisaga
Summary: Bella and Emmett have known each other for years and love one another only they will not take it to the next level but have everything a relationship should and shouldn't. Intense feelings are always there and they take a trip to find themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Complications ****(BPOV)**

"**Shut the fuck up!"**

"**Just answer the question, honestly."**

"**I did! NOW, get the fuck out!"**

**Damn, I hate when Edward does that shit. I love him and we've been friends since kindergarten but he can be a complete dick. He and everyone's grandmother are curious why me and my best friend, Emmett McCarty, Aren't dating after 7 years. Yes I find him utterly fuckable, if I didn't wanna fuck up a "friendship", if that's what you can even call what we have. The first time met him I thought we would get together too but not so much.**

**Flashback- It was the first day of Sophomore year and as I was talking to Alice and Angela, I could have sworn this guy was a god. He was wearing the same uniform as all the other guys but he looked so much hotter in it. He was really muscular, not like nasty body builder but football player worthy muscles. His cropped dark brown curls, baby blue sparkling eyes and dimples made him all the more heavenly. I was in awe of this guy.**

"**EARTH TO FUCKING BELLA!"**

**I jumped when I heard Alice's yell out to me. "Uhhhh sorry..?"**

"**What were you looking at any way?" Ang asked.**

"**Nobody. Let's get to class, yeah?" I was about to go to class but bumped into a soft and warm wall.**

"**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about that!" Said the wall I just hit.**

"**no it's totally my fau….." I trailed off as I looked up at who I had just bumped into and it was Mr. God and he was even more beautiful up close. I was speechless.**

"**Are you ok Beautiful?" Mr. God asked.**

**Oh right he wants an answer. Speak damnit.**

"**Uhh yeah I'm fine sorry I'm kinda klutzy." I blushed.**

**He laughed "And pretty darn cute too. I'm sorry, but could you show me where the office is?"**

"**Yeah c'mon big guy." I lead him towards the front office. "So what's your name? " I asked.**

"**Emmett, Emmett McCarty. What about yourself gorgeous?" He smiled and showed off those damn dimples.**

"**Bella, Bella Swan" I said in a James Bonds way.**

"**The name suits you." He chuckled.**

**As we got to the office, the bell rang and I swore sort of loudly.**

"**Miss Swan Language!" Mr. Carter scolded me.**

"**Sorry"**

"**Shouldn't you be in class Miss Swan, Not gallivanting through the hallways?" He asked narrowing his eyes.**

"**Sir, as you can see I'm not gallivanting I'm simply walking and showing someone to the office like the good student that we all know I am." I said a bit sarcastically, with a sweet smile.**

"**Yes now get to class."**

"**Yes Sir!" **

**As I looked at Emmett and saw he was chuckling then scared the shit out of me when he slung his arm over my shoulder and bent down a little to reach my ear. He whispered "I can see we will be great mates."- END FLASHBACK**

**And how right he was. We flirted and joked for the rest of the day. After that, I don't know, things just got deeper and intense especially when either one of us were dating or trying to date. We never took things to the next level for some reason but we were possessive and obsessive as hell.**

**FLASHBACK- It was a Friday night with my friends at a party with just about the whole school at some guy's house, on the football team with Em. I was only a Sophomore and Em was a Senior . I was talking to Amber about how much of a jackass Mr. Carmen is, when I see the school slut basically grope Em. I don't know what happened but I wanted to smack a bitch. I got up but stopped myself by the punch and few feet away.**

"**So Emmett, you wanna get out of here?" the hoe bag asked in what should have been flirtatious but just sounded obnoxious.**

**Chuckling and pushing her hands of him, Em answered "No thank you but I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind leaving early. So if you will excuse me I have better things to do." As I looked up from the punch towards him, I saw he was smiling right at me and returned the smile. He walked towards me and without hesitation threw me over his shoulder.**

"**Emmett Dale McCarty! Put me down right now." I shrieked when he smacked my ass.**

"**No way Jose!" He yelled back.**

**I gave up and put my chick in my hand resting my elbow on his back. It was hard to tell going backwards but I'm pretty sure we're going to his car.**

**Finally he put me down.**

"**I thought you weren't ready to leave Emmy Bear." I said in a mock flirting voice.**

**Rolling his eyes "I didn't wanna leave with that bitch but with you hell yeah. You wanna go somewhere?" He asked starting the car.**

"**Uhhhh with you? Fine I suppose we could go somewhere." I replied as he pulls out and towards the main road.**

"**Good because it would suck if I had to kidnap you tonight." He said with a wink.**

"**Thank the lord! Oh and never go near that slut again or I will have your balls on my mantle. Comprende?" I said with all the authority I could.**

"**Yes Mom! You ok?" he asked **

"**I'M fine I just don't want you getting crabs." I said nonchalant.**

"**Right so what do you think about Robin? She's pretty hot." My head shot to glare at him.**

"**I think she's a dumb slut that should keep her distance from you."**

"**Wow, why me, I'd like to tap that. What's up with you all of a sudden." He asked pulling towards a forest. When I didn't answer right away, he sighed and pulled me into his lap but I still refused to look at him out of fear of what he might see in my eyes.**

"**Baby, talk to me." Emmett started rubbing my back and pulled my face towards his.**

"**Nothing is wrong I was just trying to look out for you."**

"**Ok then what about Sabrina? She isn't skanky, could I date her?" He asked.**

"**I guess." I said flat and quite bluntly.**

"**You guess? Then tell me who I should date." Smirking bastard.**

**He was really starting to piss me off. The truth is I loved him and didn't want him to date anyone but I wouldn't say that, we were just friends.**

"**Whoever you want she just has to be clean, and not missing any teeth and be able to tolerate our relationship, then I suppose I could be lenient about my dating standards for you." I said finally looking at him and just by looking into his eyes and seeing his glorious smile, all my anger was gone and replaced by a smile.**

**Booming with laughter he said "Baby Bell whatever you want you got it. I love you Doll!"**

**Sighing, I hugged him "Same here and I love you too Bear."- END FLASHBACK**

**I was broken out of my dream like state by Alice and Edward yelling at me to get ready. I threw on my favorite Kings of Leon ts that I got at one of the many concerts with em, black skinny jeans, docs and a white fedora. We were going to Emmett's house for his usual party but tonight were different because he invited, or dragged, his girlfriend Rosalie. She's pretty but mostly a bitch to everyone Em hangs out with including him. I would love to beat the shit out of her for how she treats him.**

**I ran down the stairs towards the garage that held my beloved vehicles. Em forced me to get the damn hummer which he should have gotten for himself but "allowed" me to get a Harley. I was so happy that day.**

**I got into the car and Alice, my best friend and Em's sister, immediately started shit about my clothes, I simply didn't give a fuck.**

"**Ali-pop shut the hell up." I said mock sweetly.**

**She huffed then puffed when I turned up the radio, while Edward just chuckled shaking his head. As we made the 15 min. drive I sang along with Alice when she finally calmed down.**

**As I pulled into Bear's garage I noticed Rosalie had already started bullshit. Then Em came running over to where I was about to get out when he picked me up and I wrap myself around him like a monkey.**

"**What's she do this time?" I asked.**

"**Ugh shit, she got all high and mighty again." That was all that needed to be said. "So wanna go inside and leave these losers to do whatever losers do?" …Alls forgotten with the bitch…**

"**yeah and put me down jackass." I hit his forehead playfully.**

**Laughing he put me down and laced his fingers with mine then we walked away into the house. His House was ridonculously huge for only 1 person but that's just how he liked to be. Go big or go home.**

"**I bet." Being a high school P.E. teacher and football coach isn't always easy. It was kind of weird that that's what he wanted to do but I supported him 100% like he did with my art and photography. Edward and I opened up a store after we all moved to New York, where people can buy photos or get them taken by me and him, and I have some of my random paintings there too. We also have supplies and decided to make a room where people could use to paint or whatever. It started as a joke but Emmett thought it would be a wonderful idea so we did it.**

"**Baby I'm hungry" He said as he raised his head and gave me his dimpled smile.**

"**Yeah yeah, what do you want?"**

"**HELL YEAH! I want chicken wings and steak and potatoes with gravy and apple pie and chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream topped off with whipped cream." Em got up taking me with him to the kitchen.**

"**Alright, everybody !" Emmett bellowed. He hopped up on the counter. As I was cooking I could practically feel his eyes on me with every movement I made. I put the plate on the table and sat next to him.**

"**Thank you soooo much Baby, it's really good" As he finished we went back into the back yard like we were before. We sat there in silence for a while until we were rudely interrupted.**

"**Oh my god get off him he doesn't want you bitch!" Em groaned, too low for Rosalie to hear but directly in my ear.**

**Giggling at Emmett's groan, I respond, "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"**

"**Bitch I need to talk to my man." Says the bitch.**

"**Speak away rose." Em speaks up without moving. **

"**ALONE!" she yelled.**

**Sighing I get up, while Emmett whines, I go back into the house. Looking back I see a furious Rose about to explode at Emmett who doesn't look like he cares. I don't see why he's still with her, but I don't dwell right now. I go to enjoy the party!**

**Once I was back in the house I immediately went to dance with everyone. After a few songs I was seriously tired so I went to go find Edward. I found him in the dining room practically asleep. I went to wake him up.**

**I shook him a few times before he finally got up. "What the hell do you want Bella?"**

"**Bitch. I was gunna tell you I'm just staying here tonight but maybe you should too." I replied. Grumbling, he agreed and went to one of the guest rooms. It was about 2 a.m. so I went to see who was still here and tell them to kick rocks.**

**After going through the many rooms I found that only Juan and Gomez were still in the living room. Em and I usually got high and had fun with these guys at their house. They started coming to the shop a few months ago and we all became friends. They didn't look too drunk so I went to talk to them.**

"**Hey guys."**

"**Hola mami" Gomez said with a weird smile that either scared you or was friendly but I was too tired to care so I sat next to them.**

"**Ma aren't you going to bed it's late ya know." Juan asked.**

"**I will as soon as I get the last of the hooligans out." I replied. They looked at me as if was crazy and Gomez took out what could only be described as gold.**

"**Now ma do you really want us to leave." Gomez asked sweetly.**

"**Well I guess you guys could stay for a few more minutes or an hour as long as you share." I smiled at them.**

"**Of course, you get high in your own friends house. Who the hell do you think you are?" The last voice I wanted to hear right now was Rosalie's.**

"**For the love of god shut the fuck up and get out!" Emmett suddenly appeared and yelling.**

"**You're just going to let her do this shit? How do you deal with any of these people, Em? Having thugs and drug dealers in your house, they could steal something or kill someone!" Rosalie's shrieking and accusing had pissed me off and I got right in her face.**

"**Hoe who do you think you are? You think you're so much better because your Daddy bought those boobs and the doctor gave you a new nose! You're a fake bitch who needs to learn how to keep her legs and mouth shut before she gets hurt. What did they do to you? What did I do to you? What has the world done to make you so downright ruthless?" I screamed in her face.**

"**People need to know where they should be like you should be in the trash. They should be in the "ghetto". Emmett and I should be living TOGETHER in California where I will be famous and he will be my body guard. Is that too much to ask for? I never get what I want! And you need to stop trying to steal my man Slut!" She yelled back. By this time I was raging in anger and went to punch her in her fake ass face but someone was holding me back.**

"**Don't, she isn't worth it" Em said.**

"**I DON'T CARE! If you won't do anything then I will. So let me go." I said never taking my eyes off Rosalie.**

"**Just what are you going to do small fry? Em let her go, the cunt won't do anything." She said.**

"**Yes she will and you need to get out now. We're through bye." Emmett said in a creepy calm voice. I didn't believe it they were off then on, off then on. They would be back together soon.**

"**I am not leaving." I turned my head and raised my eye brow at Emmett who was calmer than I was. Weird.**

"**Fine don't leave." And with that he turned around and we went upstairs. When we got to his bed room he closed the door and we sat on his bed in silence for a few minutes. **

"**So your just gonna leave her downstairs?" I asked.**

"**Yeah she knows where the door is and she can leave through it." He said as he took off his shirt and we both got ready for bed. It was never weird seeing each other in underwear we got used to it and whenever I am over he always insists I sleep with him "for my safety". We got under the blankets and I snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and let the darkness take us.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Never Easy****(EMPOV)**

"**Jesus what do you want from me woman!"**

"**I want to at least be living with you then we can get married and have kids but we need to leave this shit place!"**

"**You can go but I'm staying here. If that's all you want then, duces, you can go and have it all with someone else. You need to learn how to be less selfish because fuck what about me bitch? Huh am I in this little dream of yours or is it just about you?" As if I didn't know the answer already. I'm so tired of all her bullshit; I teach kids I'm not ready for them yet. There's only one woman that knows and understands me. Isabella Swan. I love that girl because she's real and doesn't take shit from anyone. We are so much alike the only difference is that I have a dick. She can be a bitch and I have to tell her to shut up.**

**As Rosalie shrieks and yells at me I see my pride and joy pull up in the garage and I go greet her. As I get to her door I pick her up and she wraps herself around me. Monkey ass.**

"**What's she do this time?" She asked already knowing what was going on.**

"**Ugh shit, she got into that bullshit again about 'the great American home'." That was all that needed to be said. "So wanna go inside and leave these losers to do whatever losers do?" **

"**Yeah and put me down jackass." Bella said flicking me on the forehead.**

**Laughing I put her down but still holding her hand as we walk back to the house.**

"**So besides the bitch how are you, bear?" Bell asked as we grabbed a beer and went out back.**

"**Ha I'm great now that you're here Honey. How about you, you look kinda tired wanna lie down?" I asked getting a little worried. She was at her shop alone today and I was a little reluctant about that seeing we live in New York.**

"**Nah I'm just a little tired I'm fine. How was work today?" She asked while yawning as I sat down and she plopped down in my lap and got comfortable.**

**Sighing I answered, "Tiring as hell" I laid my head on her shoulder, wrapped my arms around her tiny frame while she messed with my hair. She always knew what I needed, even if it was a swift kick in the balls.**

"**I bet" She murmured. Working as a P.E. teacher and football coach at a high school was something I always wanted to do but it's not always fun and games. Not only did I surprise Bella but I "disappointed" my father when he wanted me to be a doctor like him, so I don't talk to him much. It doesn't bother me we never got along. Always controlling my life when I was younger, until I met Bella. My mom adores her and is always waiting to plan a wedding.**

"**Baby I'm hungry." I said sweetly hoping she would get the hint. And she did success! We went into the kitchen where I cleared it out, wanting to be alone with B.**

**Watching her every movement, she made pouring milk sexy. I thought back to the first day I met her.**

**FLASHBACK- It was my first day at Forks High. I was walking through the hallway not really paying attention and bumped into someone.**

"**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about that!" I said looking at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. This angel was petite with curves in all the right places. Legs that went for miles surprised me with such a small frame but I'm not complaining. Her long wavy chocolate hair went to her waist and endless brown eyes. She's a goddess. **

"**No it's totally my fau….." Her voice was like sultry seduction that I was lost in. She trailed off as she finally looked up and our eyes me. I could get lost in her beautiful brown eyes.**

"**Are you ok Beautiful?" I asked when I found my voice.**

"**Uhh yeah. Damn you're ginormous." She said with a cute giggle.**

**I laughed "And sorry about that. So uh yeah I'm kind of new her so could you show me where the office is please?"**

"**Yeah c'mon big guy." She led me towards the front office. "So what's your name? " She asked.**

"**Emmett, Emmett McCarty. What about yourself gorgeous?"I could help but smile when I looked at her, she was simply too beautiful.**

"**Bella, Bella Swan" She said in a James Bonds king of way.**

"**The name suits you." Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.**

**The bell rang and Bella swore loudly.**

"**Miss Swan Language!" A teacher scolded her.**

"**Sorry" She said even though she didn't seem to mean it.**

"**Shouldn't you be in class Miss Swan, Not gallivanting through the hallways?" He asked narrowing his eyes.**

"**Sir, as you can see I'm not gallivanting I'm simply walking and showing someone to the office like the good student that we all know I am." She said a bit sarcastically, with a sweet smile. I was chuckling by now at the scene in front of me.**

"**Yes now get to class."**

"**Yes Sir!" She saluted him. I knew we would be great friends from that point.-END FLASHBACK**

**When I finished eating we went back out to the back yard and resumed out position until we were interrupted by the dragon lady.**

"**Oh my god get off him he doesn't want you bitch!" I groaned only Bell would hear it. I hated how Rose treated my friends and especially Bella.**

**I tightened my hold on Bella and she giggles, responding, "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"**

"**Bitch I need to talk to my man." Says Miss Bitchy.**

"**Speak away rose." I say not wanting to be bothered with her shit. **

"**ALONE!" she yelled.**

**Sighing she gets up, while I whine, Bella goes back into the house. I sit back not giving a damn waiting for her to explode because it's only inevitable, right?**

"**You need to tell that cunt to stay off of you Em before I kill her." Rosalie's voice is full of bitchiness. I just chuckle, knowing if she tried anything with Bella, she would get hurt. "What the hell is so funny?" She asks coming over and tries sitting in my lap.**

**Shifting in my seat, trying to give her some hint to get up, "Nothing's funny Rose. What did you want to talk about?" I ask.**

"**The conversation we had earlier, I was going to tell you, my dad already found us a house," She tried leaning back but I shot up knocking her ass on the ground, I was pissed as fuck.**

"**Why the fuck would you do that shit? Have I ever said I wanted to move or even go along with your shit future? You know what, we are done, over, finished, that it get out of my house you cheating slut!" I yell at her.**

"**I am not going anywhere you stupid jerk. We will be moving and that's final." She said as if was suppose to just go along with her. Not happening.**

"**No bitch you will leave and leave me and Bella alone for the rest of our lives. BYE! I will mail your shit to you." I say as I walk away not wanting to see her pathetic face anymore. As I get inside I spot Bella dancing and consider taking her off somewhere with just the two of us but decide to go talk to Jasper, Felix and Edward.**

"**What's up pussy, you and Rose ok?" Felix asked.**

**Grabbing a beer, I reply, "Ah I'm great, just told her to kiss my ass and leave after she told me her dad found a house in California."**

**They all "oooooohed" and Jasper said, "Sorry I didn't warn you about that, I didn't know that's what she was doing."**

"**Nah it's not your fault, its fine."**

"**So how long will this one last, Em?" Edward asked.**

"**Eddie, it's a life time thing now, LETS FUCKIN' PARTY!" I bellowed chugging down my beer ready to get wasted.**

**As the night went on more people either got drunk and passed out or just partied, it wasn't anything new.**

**I went to the back yard then I noticed Rose was still back there and turned around, going t look for Bella. When I couldn't find her I went to the living room where my last two homies were getting high without me, what the hell….**

"**YO! Puff, puff pass mother fuckers!" I say sitting down next to them.**

**Laughing Gomez passed me the joint. "Where were you nig?"**

**Puffing out the smoke, "Dealing with my now ex-bitch. She was spouting shit about going to California, getting married and kids. I'm not ready for that shit."**

"**! Man that's fucked up but good thing you left her, for good this time right?" Juan asked.**

"**Yeah, have you seen my Baby?"**

**Giving me a shit eating smile, "yeah she went looking for Eddie boy, why?" Gomez replied like the smug bastard he is.**

"**Just wondering bitches." Getting up, I go looking for her. These nights she usually sleeps over, in my bed, but no action at all. It's almost morbid.**

**Rose still in the back yard, I go make sure everyone else is gone. After going through every room, finding it empty, I here Rose yelling. Mother fucking slutty bitch just won't leave in peace.**

"…**.you get high in your own friends house. Who the hell do you think you are?"**

"**For the love of god shut the fuck up and get out!" I yell at Rose.**

"**You're just going to let her do this shit? How do you deal with any of these people, Em? Having thugs and drug dealers in your house, they could steal something or kill someone!" Rosalie's bullshit not only pissed me off but also Bella apparently.**

"**Hoe, who do you think you are? You think you're so much better because your Daddy bought those boobs and the doctor gave you a new nose! You're a fake bitch who needs to learn how to keep her legs and mouth shut before she gets hurt. What did they do to you? What did I do to you? What has the world done to make you so downright ruthless?" Bella screamed right in her face. I knew another fight was about to start between them. Bell never really cared what Rose thought or said but she get angry and lashes out whenever Rosalie says shit about someone she cares about.**

"**People need to know where they should be like you should be in the trash. They should be in the "ghetto". Emmett and I should be living TOGETHER in California where I will be famous and he will be my body guard. Is that too much to ask for? I never get what I want! And you need to stop trying to steal my man Slut!" She yelled back. I was pissed as fuck ready to hit whatever was close to me but I kept an eye on Bella. When I saw she was about to hit her, I stopped her and pinned her arms to her side.**

"**Don't, she isn't worth it" I said even though Rosalie deserved to get her ass kicked.**

"**I DON'T CARE! If you won't do anything then I will. So let me go." Bella said looking right at Rose.**

"**Just what are you going to do small fry? Em let her go, the cunt won't do anything."**

"**Yes she will and you need to get out now. We're through bye." I said as calmly as possible. **

"**I am not leaving." Bella looked at me with a raised eye brow.**

"**Fine don't leave." I turned around, tired as fuck from work and Her fucking shit. We went to my room and sat in silence for a while.**

"**So your just gonna leave her downstairs?" Bell asked breaking the silence.**

"**Yeah she knows where the door is and she can leave through it." I said. We got in bed in our underwear, nothing new , and went to sleep not uttering another word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- Lazy DAyz ****(EMPOV)**

**I woke up with something wet and warm on my bare chest. Looking down, all I see is messy brown hair that only belonged to one person. I pushed her hair from her face and saw she was drawling on me. Too damn cute for words.**

**I always loved waking up with my Bella in my arms. It was like she belonged there, probably because she did. Even with Rose, Bella always remained the center of my universe and nothing would change that. I love her to death…Literally.**

**My baby girl started to wake up. As she stretched she brushed her hand over my hardened cook. Letting out a groan, I adjust my raging hard on, hoping she won't notice but her giggles told me she saw it.**

"**Well good morning Bear and Bear Jr." Bella giggled.**

"**Yes it is a very good morning baby." I say as I pulled her small body completely on top of me. She began kissing my face everywhere but the forbidden place. LIPS!**

"**Keep your P away from my V please." She said, laughing.**

**Chuckling, "You're just saying that because you know your V wouldn't be able to handle my P." I said quite smugly.**

"**Oh I can handle you but what about Rose?" She started running her fingers through my hair and I reached down smacking her ass. She yelped and pulled my hair, hard, both of us wincing slightly.**

"**OW bitch! Let my hair go. And what about her? I told you me and her are over, baby don't worry." I said rubbing her soar butt.**

"**I'm not worried, I'm just saying" All of a sudden the door swung open with a loud bang, making me and Bella jump. As I looked in the doorway I saw Rosalie, obviously she didn't get the hint to leave.**

"**I knew you left me for that dumb bitch it was only a matter of time." Rose yelled.**

**Groaning, Bella replied "Is there something you needed?"**

"**Actually yes, I need you to STOP FUCKING MY FIANCE! Now get out!"**

"**WOW! When did we get engaged? And why are you still here?" I asked confused about her mental health.**

"**It doesn't matter we will be soon and I told you I wasn't leaving. Now Bella darling get the hell out of our room you dumb slut." Rosalie said walking closer and closer to her own funeral. I almost felt sorry for her. ALMOST**

**When I looked at my Bella she looked like she was about to burst in hysteric, which she did when she looked back at Rose. Women have fucked up mood swings and shit loads of drama.**

**After her laughter subsided she got up which didn't sit well with me. I quickly grabbed her hand so she wouldn't leave. "I'm not leaving but you most certainly need to leave. It would be good for your own health. And we aren't having sex, we never have and if we do in the future it won't be any of your business because if I heard correctly, you two are over, finished, done, shut the fuck down so you can leave his property please or would you like someone to escort you to the door?" Bella finished with a sweet smile. Creeeeeeeeeeepy. When Rose didn't move Bella did, letting go of my hand, getting in her face, she said "Well since you won't leave I will be escorting you to the door."**

**I've seen cat fights and enjoyed them but Bella can be a nasty, ruthless fighter. She reached up, quick might I add, and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled Rose towards the door. When they were about to go through the door way, Rosalie started kicking and screaming as if in pain, which she probably was. Serves her right. I got up to "make sure nobody got hurt".**

"**STOP DAMNIT I'LL GO! JUST LET MY HAIR GO! EMMETT ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING?" Rosalie screamed.**

**I should be stopping this, "Bella c'mon, I think that's enough, let her go now." There I put my 2 cents in.**

**Bella stopped mid-step on the stairs and turned towards me, looking murderous, and I immediately regret putting in my 2 cents. Stupid Rosalie**

"**NO." She simply says and continues dragging Rose like a rag doll. Now that's where I end it, when I see blood.**

"**GODDAMNIT! STOP Bella! She will leave ok your seriously hurt her. LET HER GO!" I yell, trying to pry her hand out of Roses hair.**

"**NO THIS BITCH NEEDS TO LEAVE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ALONE! SHE HAS HURT NOT ONLY ME BUT YO NUMEROUS TIMES AND I AM DONE. YOU HEAR ME SLUT! DONE!" Bella raised Rosalie's head up to scream in her face.**

"**What the hell is going on Isabella Marie Swan !" I turn to see Edward coming down the stairs.**

**Bella starts laughing in hysterics, I've always questioned her mental health for legit reasons like these. "Nothing Eddie just taking out the trash."**

"**Isabella let her go, right now!" Edward says, helping me try to get the girls apart. I got Bella and he got Rose.**

"**What the fuck Bella was that really necessary?" I ask incredulously.**

"**Yes and you need to get a mother fucking restraining order against her. And this break up better be really Emmett, I am tired of her treating you like shit along with everyone else she doesn't like." Bell said trying to calm herself down and failing miserably. I sit down on the couch pulling her into my lap and hugging her to me knowing this would calm her down.**

**As she took deep breaths I knew she was about to break down. "Baby you need to calm down before you hyperventilate."**

"**I'm sorry Em." She said.**

"**You don't need to apologize, just relax. I'll make sure she doesn't bother us, ok?" I rubbed her back as I heard sirens and looked out the living room window. I didn't see anything but then 2 police cruisers pulled into my drive way. "Mother fucking bitch." I muttered.**

"**What?"**

"**She called the cops. Go get dressed then come outside." I said while getting up. Once I heard the bedroom door slam I went outside.**

**The first thing I saw was Rose and two cops walking towards me. "Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked already knowing she called the police on Bella.**

"**Well we got a call from this lady about someone harming her, pulling her hair, dragging her down a set of stairs and threats being thrown at her. Is this true sir?" This dick thought I did it.**

**Sighing and running a hand through my hair, "Uh yeah but she's inside and for the record it was self defense, Rose here was verbally abusing Bella." So I may have lied a little but I don't want my Bella going to jail.**

"**Ma'am, is what he said true?" **

"**NO! Emmett, stop lying! I didn't do anything to her." She already has me pissed for calling the cops now she bullshitting the king of bullshit, WHAT THE FUCK!**

"**This whole thing was between me and you! Why did you call the cops Rose! She barely touched you let alone hurt you. Seriously can't you just leave me alone?" I said trying to stay calm, for the sake of the police.**

"**We will be together and happy goddamnit! You have no say in this life you just go with it you stupid bastard!" backing away from her, I see Bella coming out looking as confused as everyone else. Rosalie was starting to scare the shit out of me. "That's the bitches that put her hands on me, ARREST HER!"**

**Sighing, one of the officers said, "Ma'am, are you the one who dragged Miss Hale down a flight of stairs and threatened her?"**

"**Yeah, your gunna have to arrest me right?" Bella said already knowing what was going to happen. Having been arrested many times for countless bar fights she should have her own hand cuffs but I was there to bail her out every time like she was for me.**

"**You can't arrest her if it was self defense officer" Edward finally said something! WOW**

"**Edward that isn't what it was I purposely hurt her I finally got to drag her down a flight of stairs." She laughed. **

"**Miss Swan?" she nods. "We're going to have to arrest you for domestic violence." They continued by stating her Miranda rights and putting the hand cuffs on her. It was hard watching that dick weed hand cuff her I just wanted to keep her safe she could have kept her mouth shut and Rose would be going to jail and Bella in my arms.**

**Walking over to one of the cops, I ask "How much will her bail be?"**

"**It's going to be between 1,000 to 5,000 dollars for domestic violence. We have to keep her until tomorrow morning."**

"**What time will she be released, I'll come get her." I said.**

"**I don't sir, call about her charges they'll tell you." With that he gets in while Mr. Hands puts Bella into the back of the squad car. **

**I go over taking a hold of his arm, "If I were you I would watch how you touch her"**

"**And if I were you I would let go of me before you join her, sir" This short perv thinks he frightens me? I easily tower over him and could kill him if I really needed to, which I would if her harmed my Shmella. But I let go of him with a warning glare.**

**After they pull away I turn around to go inside only to see Rosalie looking quite satisfied. "I'm going home but this isn't over baby." She says as she gets into her car and drives away.**

"**What the fuck man, how does she get into that shit?" Edward was her brother and he still didn't get t. crazy gay fucker. Shrugging we head back inside and watch TV for a few hours. I call and find out Bella will be released at 9p.m. so at 6 I go get ready to bail her ass out. Well it won't be the first time.**

**The last time I had to bail her out was when I went on a date 5 months ago. She hit the waiter for not letting her in then she proceeds to call me out about not being a good father to "our kids" which ended the date, much to her satisfaction.**

**I hop into my Tahoe and go towards NYPD to get Bell. When I get inside I sign papers, hand them the money and wait. Ten minutes later she came running towards me and I sweep her up in a tight hug. "I swear if you ever get into this shit again you will be getting a spanking little missy." I say putting her back down.**

"**Ooooooh you promise?" She says with a seductive wink. My dick is instantly hard.**

"**Yeah now let's go Bella-Boo." I lace my fingers with hers and we go out to the car. Helping her into the passenger seat I say, "I mean it when I say, me and Rose are over you know that right?"**

"**Yes, now get in I'm ready to go home." She leans in and kisses my check then puts her seat belt on. She doesn't have to tell me twice. When I get in we sing to 'Mr. Officer' by Citizen Cope and 'Massive Attack" by Nicki Minaj. **

**When we get home she makes dinner. After we finish we go into the living room and watch 'The Hangover', "So Bells I was thinking about taking a month or 2 off work so we could take a little vacation, what do you think?" I ask not knowing what she would say.**

"**Really?" She seems excited.**

"**Yeah really, would you want to?"**

"**Holy Fuck yes! I would love to, you're a genius Bear!" She****straddles my waist and starts bouncing up and down clapping like an idiot****. **

"**Really, you wanna do that with only us two?" I put my hands on her waist to stop her bouncing.**

"**Hell yeah! When are we going? Where are we going? How long are we going to stay? Fuck I'm so excited bear, I love you so much. How long have you been planning this?" She got all that out in only 1 breath while hugging me far too tightly with my head squished between her lovely breasts. AHHHHHH my kind of heaven**

"**A few weeks and I was thinking we could leave Saturday night. And I was thinking we could start by going to Chicago, ****Vegas, the Grand Canyon, and San Francisco, Colorado and Miami too for about 2 months." I start rubbing her back when I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around to see Edward and Alice standing in the door way.**

"**Hey fuckers how'd you get in and what are you doing here?" I ask a bit upset that they interrupted my time with Bella.**

"**The door was unlocked doofus and we wanted to see Belly." Alice said coming to sit next to us, eyeing the position of Bella in my lap. "We wanna come with on this little vay-kay with you Em and Belly!" she whines. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I only wanted it to be with my Bella but from the looks of it, I guess the whole gang will be coming with. But I still had a little hope.**

"**NO!"**

"**YES!" **

**Bella and I say at the same time. **

"**No Bella it's suppose to be just us not everyone else, please say no." I know whining won't help but give me a little credit.**

**She looks me in the eye, giving me those fuck puppy dog eyes and ladies and gentlemen she's got me by the balls again, what can I say I'm a pussy when it comes to this She-devil.**

"**Fine, you all can come with too." I say reluctantly.**

**Eddie and Ali both jump up cheering and grab Bella off my lap, swinging her around like a rag doll. When they finally put her down they head home and I go to bed, without my Bella-boo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Count on me**** (BPOV) **

"**Wake up Bellarina! We have some planning to do by Friday! SO GET UP!" Alice screamed in my ear while someone was jumping on my bed. A slow and painful death is coming their way.**

"**Ali! Leave me alone it's too early for this shit. GO away." I whine. "and whoever is jumping on my bed, STOP , before I kill you!" well that stopped them.**

"**Awe c'mon Miss Bella we were just tryin' to prepare for the vacation and wanted your help." Damn that southern accent.**

"**OMG Petie!" I jump out of bed tackling him to the bed in a tight hug.**

"**Well good mornin' Darlin'" He said with a sweet kiss on the lips. Peter Whitlock was jaspers cousin and one of two guys Emmett didn't run away. We met when he moved from Texas to live with Jazz and Ali. He is a southern gentleman, with black wavy hair, striking blue eyes and a killer smile with a lean and fit body. We got along and had a lot in common. I wasn't sure how Jasper or Emmett would feel about us dating but they were fine with it. We dated for 2 months but we thought we were better at friends. We're completely comfortable with each other.**

"**Shouldn't we be planning this with Emmett?" I asked.**

"**But….. H…he can't plan it all, that dumb oaf! I wanna help plan it too, please! We're all only gunna be there for a month then you two can have the second month." Ali whined.**

"**Fine whatever Alice but you deal with your brother not me." I finally give and let her do what she wants to do.**

"**Yeah I know B, and I can handle his ADD ridden ass. Oh yeah we are going shopping today. NO ARGUING! Now that the bitch is gone I don't have to shop with her. It's gunna be me, you, Angie, and Leah." Whatever you say Alice.**

"**So I heard about you little stunt yesterday Bellsy." Peter says, getting up with me as I head downstairs to make breakfast, or brunch since it 11 a.m.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You getting arrested at 9 a.m. miss lady? What is this I hear you dragged Rosalie down a flight of stairs?" Peter asking, for confirmation.**

"**Oh that, yeah I did that. She didn't know what a door was or how to use her legs so I helped her out." I said, while making blue berry pancakes.**

"**MMMMMM what smells so good in here this fine morning!" **

"**What are you doing here Emmy?" I ask going over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest.**

**Wrapping his arms around me and leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Well besides to catch a glimpse of you looking sexy as fuck I came for the food so go make it woman." I didn't know whether to jump him or slap him so settled for an evil glare. **

"**Cocky bastard" I muttered and went back to cooking. Finishing everything, I put it on the table and everyone eats.**

"**So shopping huh, Alice?" I look over to Edward and I could practically see his ears perk up.**

"**Yeppers, we'll leave at 2 and please for the love of god don't look like a hobo." She says. I look over at Emmett and we lock eyes so I simply smile and finish eating. I'm glad he finally got rid of his bitch and hopefully it's for good this time. He deserves happiness and needs to relax. That's why I am so excited and happy about this trip. "And we will be taking your vehicle" Damn pixie.**

**(EMPOV)**

**Damn pixie, I wanted to spend the day with Bella. GRR..**

"**Ali-pop, can I come with y'allz?" I ask sweetly.**

"**Not unless you aren't coaching today Emmerson." She says mock sweetness.**

"**Damnit!" Hopping out of my seat I swing Bella up into my arms "Looks like you get a day off without me Bellakins!" I head upstairs to her room.**

"**Oh whatever shall I do with myself? AHH!" I throw her ass on the bed,** **climbing between her legs and holding her hands above her head. Her breathing hitches but she doesn't fight against my hold. Certain that I have her where I want her I lower myself between her legs and put my lips to her ear.**

"**I know a few things I'd like to do to you baby but you can't handle this." I Say gesturing towards myself.**

**Wrapping her legs around my waist, and grinding against me, she nibbles on my ear, "Bear I can handle you just fine."**

**FUUUUUUUUUCK. I'm hard as a rock and I'm sure she feels it from her moan. All I wanna do is fuck her senseless but I can't. Fuckin Edward, doesn't he have another place to clear his throat at?**

"**What Eddie, do you wanna join us?" I snap at him.**

"**EWW gross no! I came to ask Bella something actually." He is a dirty lying rat.**

"**What do you want?" Oh snap, she sounds annoyed.**

"**Well two things actually. Are you trying to lose your virginity and can I barrow your straightener?" He asks sweetly. Even I know this fruit cake has his own straightener and knows Bella lost her V-card 2 years ago. Bitch be creepin**

"**Oh my god what's wrong with yours and you already know I lost it 2 years ago dick weed so what do you really need?" She asks as we get up and sit next to each other. Now I'm horny and mad never a good combination, or is it?**

"**Well I guess I don't really need anything then, bye! And use protection children."**

"**Bitch!" I think I hear Bella mutter under her breath. **

**Shaking my head, I grab the back of her head and kiss her forehead, whisper "Maybe later" and leave the room. I didn't know how she would handle it if I told her the real reason I came here was because Rose was outside my house all night. The crazy bitch was stalking me. When I went outside to get the mail she was still there but sleeping in her car, so I quickly got dressed and left before she woke up. I went straight to Bella's house freaked the hell out. I knew she would be pissed so I only told Edward but I know B will find out soon. As I head downstairs I hear the object of my problem. Rosalie, wonderful.**

"**I know he is in here I followed the mother fucker here so let me in bitch." Great it never ends.**

"**So what if he is here, he doesn't want to see you Rose so leave please." Alice said calmly. As got closer I saw she had a baseball bat in her hand and something small and white in the other.**

"**Rosalie what do you want now?" I asked.**

**Raising the bat she says, "Baby I just came to tell you that I'm pregnant!"**

**I stare at her not sure where this going, seeing we never had sex it can't be mine. "Well aren't you happy Emmett, we're having a baby!" She thought it was mine. As I look around the room I see Alice and Edward are shocked and confused as I am and Jasper looks ashamed and embarrassed.**

"**That is not my baby and you know it rose. So you have no reason to be here unless you need to talk to Jasper." We all turn to look at him and he just walks away, laughing.**

"**This is your baby Em and you will take care of it with me in California." She was really losing it.**

"**That can't be my baby; we never even had sex yet." I just wanted her to leave me alone and be drama free. I was hoping me a Bella could get together now that I'm bitch free.**

"**Yes we did and you will do what I say and come home with me Emmett McCarty so you can make me the next Mrs. Emmett McCarty. No w let's go." I am seriously scared now. I feel bad now, not for leaving her but for her well being.**

"**What's going on in here?" Saved by the bell. Turning to look at her I mouth 'Rosalie' and she looks confused until she see's Rose with a bat raised, ready to hit someone. Coming over to me and taking my hand, she makes me feel a bit better.**

"**Rosalie, why are you doing this to Emmett? Should I call dad to come and get you?" Jasper says coming back.**

"**Shut the fuck up Jazz this is between me and Em!" Rose yells.**

"**Ok I'll call mom and dad. You need to stop this nonsense Rose, what has gotten into you?" Jasper asks, truly surprised by her and I think everyone is. Her face softens and she starts crying hysterically.**

"**I told you I'm pregnant, see." She raises you a pregnancy test and I snatch it out of her hand. It's positive but that's a negative on being mine. Bella started rubbing circles in the palm of my hand, I don't know what I'd do without my angel by my side.**

"**Em that is not your baby, she is crazy!" Bella whispered to me.**

"**Tell me something I don't know baby." I say back wrapping my arm around her waist. "Rose, I know you have been cheating so you might want to find the real father because it's not me so stop, I would really hate to have to get a restraining order on you" As I get more upset my angel put her hand on my back trying to calm me down. Her very touch ebbs away the bad feelings.**

"**I have not been cheating and this is your baby. I'll be by the house in a few days so we can go to the appointment. Bye." And she leaves. I slam the door right behind her and Alice throws her hands up.**

"**Well that just put a damper on my day, what about you guys?" She says trying to lighten the mood.**

**I tug Bella's arm and we go upstairs to her room. Once we're up there I lay down with a loud sigh. "Shmella, why is my life so fucked up?"**

"**Hon, I don't know but what can I do to help?" She says, lying down next to me, I snuggle my head on her chest and circle my arms around her waist. She begins to run her fingers through my hair like she always does when I'm not doing so well and it feels amazing.**

"**Make me forget baby." That's something not ever she can do but it's worth a shot. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out something almost as glorious as herself. A joint. But…..**

"**Ugh I wish I could but I have to get to the high school but come over later tonight baby. We'll order take out and watch a movie" I kiss her nose, get up and head down to my car.**

**(BPOV)**

**To say I didn't enjoy shopping would be an understatement. They dragged me to every store and I almost cried when the mall closed at 7. Now that I dropped everyone off, I'm going straight to Emmett's house for dinner and a movie. Pulling up into the garage, I see a man messing with the front door who clearly isn't my Emmy! Thank god I carry a pocket knife.**

**I run up behind him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I force his head back and put the blade to his neck.**

"**Whoa, ma'am I'm just doing my job."**

**Looking up as the door opens and Em comes out, "What the fuck Isabella! What are you doing, he was just changing my locks. Did you have to go all crazy bitch on him?"**

"**Uhhh….but he….and I thought….why the hell would you need your locks changed anyway?" I ask letting go of his hair, patting t down. "Sorry bro, you scared me" I said as he walks away. **

"**Look across the street. That crazy bitch has been stalking me since last night, that's why I was at your place. C'mon, let's get this small party started baby girl." He said pulling me inside. I look over my shoulder and see the bushes move but no wind. Son of a bitch…..**

"**That bitch is crazy. You always attract them. How do you do it? Is it like an ad in the paper, 'If you're a bitch, I'm your guy'?" I ask, laughing.**

"**Fuck you very much bitch. It's probably because you're always with me. They just all flock to you, Queen Bitch." At his booming laughter I flip him off and go up to the media room.**

"**I was just playing baby, you're not the queen just the princess. My beautiful princess." He sat in the oversized arm chair pulling me into his lap.**

**Elbowing him playfully, I get comfy "go fuck yourself bear. What's for dinner and don't pick another chick flick." I cuddle close to his chest and he tightens his arms around my waist. He's so warm and soft like a teddy bear. While everyone find his massive size scary and intimidating, I find it erotic and sexy as fucking hell.**

"**I ordered Chinese and we can watch whatever you want baby. I love you the most you know that right?" I look up from the T.V. and get lost in his crystal blue eyes.**

"**I know and I love you and only you Em." I lean up and kiss his cheek and lean my head against his shoulder. "I can't wait for this trip, it's gunna be so much fun!" I really was happy about getting away with the whole gang but I couldn't wait to be with Emmett. I love spending time with him unless he's extremely high or drunk then he is a complete dick. Or just when there is other men n the area; like two weeks ago at a club. I was dancing with a guy; Emmett gets all controlling and pulls me away. That started another fight, screaming, yelling, and hitting but only to repeat it again some other time. I love the man to death, literally.**

"**Yeah me too but I can't wait to get you alone." He said in a husky and low voice that instantly made me wet. I turn to straddle his waist but his hands rest on my hips, pull me to my knees and flush against him. Hmmmmmm…**

**I place my hands on his broad should and lean in to tug on his ear with my teeth. "And what are you going to do when you have me all alone?"  
A moan leaves me as his hands cup and squeezes my ass. **

"**Your just gunna have to wait, now won't you Juicy?" The name confuses me every time he uses it and it's only when it gets too close to the boundary we built. With one look into his eyes, I couldn't tell you left from right or up and down, I'm lost. But we're thrown, violently, back into reality by the fucking bell. "I should get that babe." His voice is a bit daze. I wonder why…..**

**I get off his lap and he kisses my head as he walks past. The rest of the night is spent like other nights; laughing, joking, bitching and we fell asleep in the chair.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Just the way you are****- (EMPOV)**

"**Emmiekins"**

**Nope.**

"**Emmerella"**

**Not happening**

"**C'mon bear I know your awake" Then let me go back to sleep unless your gunna do some tricks. Then I will fully wake up. And when did we get into bed? "EMMETT DALE McCarty! GET THE HELL UP NOW!" yelling and a smack to the forehead, what the fuck kinda shit is this?**

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? DAMN I WAS SLEEPING BITCH."**

"**DON'T YELL AT ME YOU PRICK! YOUR ASS WILL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" I'm up and I look at the clock on the night stand. 7:10. **

"**SHIT." I jump out of bed and throw on some sweats and a t-shirt, all while Bella laughs her ass off. Cunt.**

"**You couldn't have woken me up earlier?"**

"**I tried Em but you kept muttering about rainbows and fluffy chubby bunnies and I couldn't interrupt that Hun it was so cute." And more cackling.**

**7:25. "Did you at least make me breakfast?" Please say yes. Please say yes. PLEASE SAY YES.**

"**Yeah it's over there." She points to pancakes and bacon. For a vegan she sure knows how to cook meat. When I'm done shoving my face full of food I go brush my teeth.**

"**Thanks baby even if it was bitchy to make me over sleep, I still love you. Lock the house up when you leave, with the security alarm 'cuz I don't need that bitch doing anything up in here. Have a good day and do something productive 'k." I say as if I'm talking to a little girl and kiss her cheeks and leave.**

"**Stupid cocky son of a bitch." Did I hear that correctly? Don't care got to get to work.**

"**Yo coach!" Chad Barkley yells coming out of the locker room. He's on the football team and has been obsessed with Rosalie ever since I brought her to a game a few weeks ago. He always asks about her, probably hoping we will magically break up. It must be the kid's lucky day. "So how's the lovely Rosalie?" she's not as lovely as you think dude.**

"**She's….good, I guess. We broke it off over the weekend so she's all your man. Now run your laps."**

**The rest of the day goes by quickly and I was even told I have 3 different substitutes for when I leave for the trip. Now I'm going home a very happy man.**

"**Was that really necessary?"**

"**Yes his dick was nearly popping out his pants Bella."**

"**He was a customer who I was helping. You really need to get over that jealousy shit; it's not very attractive on you." She really didn't think I saw that pervert trying to cop a feel on her.**

**As I was driving home I figured I would go see how Bella and Edward were at "Clash", their store. When I get there I see some dick with his dick practically in Bella's ass, so I throw his ass out and Bella got pissy and bitchy. Whatever I got his ass out though did I not?**

"**He didn't need to be all over you B, I was just looking out for you no need to be hostile." I know she's going to say something at that statement but she just turns around and goes up to the front.**

**Well then that's the thanks I get…..**

**I go into the dark room in the back, where most of her newer pictures are. Her work is truly mind blowing. I'm no expert but she amazing at what she does. Every now and then she'll do galleries and an auction but only for the fun of it and to show her stuff of. It's not like she really needs the money; her father, Charlie, is a respected FBI agent in Seattle, and her mother, Renee, is a nurse at the same hospital as my dad and along with owning the store, she doing pretty well for a 22 year old.**

"**What are you doing in here Bear?"**

"**Just looking at your pictures, they're amazing."**

"**Thanks. So you ready to go?" Changing the subject always shows how much more shy she seems. Her blush is so adorable.**

**And sexy but what isn't when Bella is involved?**

**The rest of the week went by quickly, thank you dear lord baby Jesus! Now Edward, Jasper, Riley, and I are heading to the last football game of the season. The girls usually come at the time of the game not before but Bella does come sometimes to help get them pumped up and ready to play their best.**

"**Ok I have to go but I'll see you pussies after we win this! PEACE!" I say, running to the locker room. **

**I was so pumped up and I was completely sober. "Alright guys let's get out there and beat them!" Running out on the field with them and met with the other team, then walked over to our bench. I was about to talk to them when I was interrupted.**

"**Already ya yella bellies lets win this and win it good!" Sigh…Bella always liked getting them all hyped up even f they lose which they rarely did. And she got them along with any other male looking her way hyped up about other things too. She had her face painted the school colors; red and blue, and her hair was looking mighty sexy with piggy tails. She was wearing someone's jersey that was more like a dress and white tube socks and blue worn converse….pure sexiness…**

**A chorus of "BELLA!" and "HEY!" and other indescribable yelling. "Just do your best because you are the best guys! But you should really kick their asses!"**

"**Can I talk to MY team now?"**

"**Oh yeah go ahead I'll just go back and watch from the bleachers." Yeah right. She usually stands with me or sits with the players. She can get really into the game and it gets a little scary.**

**She tried to walk away when I grabbed her hand and finished talking to the team before the game started.**

**Throughout the whole game I was wondering if everybody was drunk, high or just crazy because everybody was geeking out but we won. "WE WON! YEAH BITCHES! SUCK IT!" See what I mean she is scaring everybody and I think I heard the principal yell out about her "profanity use" oh well WE STILL WON!**

**After everybody calmed down the boys went to the showers and, since I was leaving tonight, they turned their stuff in. I walked back to my car and saw Ali, jasper, Edward, Riley, Angela, and Bella waiting there talking quite lively. When I looked over towards Bella she was bouncing with excitement and looked over at me and started jumping towards me. This might just be me but I think she did something before she got to the game.**

"**EMMYKINS! Wasn't that a great game? They won! It was amazing" she jumped up on me, wrapping all her limbs around me, talking a mile a minute.**

"**Yes I was there I saw you damn monkey." Said hugging her tightly then put her down so I could put my stuff in my car. "So are we all ready to go?"**

"**Yeah we piled everything in both cars. We've been waiting for your slow ass." Edward said.**

"**C'mon guys I'm ready to hit the road!" Belle yells from the driver seat in the Hummer.**

**I went over to her, putting my arms around her, "aren't you riding with me baby?"**

"**Nope." She said popping the P. "You're riding with me bear." She whispered biting down on my ear.**

**Shit. I had to adjust myself before going to get a few things from my car. "Who's riding in which car? I'm going with Bella." I asked.**

"**Me and Jazzy are riding with Bella." Alice said.**

**Edward said, "I'll drive your car Em."**

"**I'M with Eddie." Riley said winking over at Edward.**

"**I'll go with Riley and Edward." Ang said, lastly.**

"**Great, good, fantabulous now can we go people! I don't want to be out there all night." And with that little remark from Bells we all got in whichever car we chose and started our road trip. I godda feeling that this is gonna be one crazy ride.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- The Lazy Song (BPOV)**

"**I've got the magic in me****  
****Every time I touch that track it turns into gold****  
****Everybody knows I've got the magic in me****  
****When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me****  
****Now everybody wants some presto magic" Me and Emmett were singing "Magic" by B.O.B.**

**We have been on the road for about 7 hours and it's now 1:45am and I'm tired as fuck but m trying to keep Em awake. I was driving first but after an hour He took the wheel claiming I won't be able to stay awake but he can't even form a sentence. We have drive the next 2 hours until we get to the Hilton hotel, in Chicago. Alice and Jasper fell asleep a while ago; lucky bastards.**

"**Are we there yet?" **

"**For the last time no we are not there you cranky bitch. Now shut the fuck up, shit." Did I mention he is a little crabby when he's tired? Yeah…. Grumbling I turned and looked out the tinted window at the buildings going by. We've been to Chicago a few times and I loved it every time. We first came here for an art convention that me and Eddie went to. It was in the summer and hot as fuck but I loved it.**

**We had just pulled up to the hotel and I had tears in my eyes. Taking my seat belt off and getting out the car I yelled, "FINALLY WE HAVE ARRVED! THANK YOU DEAR LORD JESUS!" **

"**Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down." Mr. Valet parker man said in an annoyed voice. I just shrugged and grabbed my backpack and blanket then waited for everybody else to get out. **

**We all got to our rooms, I was sharing with Emmy, and I threw myself on myself onto my bed without taking anything off. I fell asleep in seconds.**

**I woke up the next morning to strong arms holding me tightly. What the hell, I went to sleep alone and we didn't get drunk, right?**

**I roll over and see the cutest thing ever. Emmett was cuddling me to his chest and looked like an over grown child holding a teddy. Rubbing his cheek I just stared at this man in front of me. I loved Emmett passionately but at the same time I could hate the hell out of him and I know he's the same way with me. I can be a bitch and I need to shut up and he will tell me along with everyone else but I don't take shit either. He's the same exact way; he can be a dick, everybody will tell him but he won't take anyone's bullshit even though they are right. We both have an understanding and still love each other, never letting the other forget.**

"**As much as I love you this is a little creepy babe."**

**He didn't even open his eyes when he said that.**

"**How'd you know it was me?" I asked.**

"**Who else smells like peaches and cream with soft small hands? And why would their hands be on my face, in bed with me, and I'd be cuddling with them? I just know shit." When he was done he finally opened his eyes and my heart flutters. They are so clear and blue.**

"**Well Mr. Know it all, why are you in my bed?" I asked a bit sarcastically.**

"**Because this bed is the only one in here. Plus it came with its own teddy!" He emphasized teddy by tightening his arms.**

"**That's all nice and dandy but I need to piss really badly, so let the teddy go."**

"**But I don't wanna!" **

**Huffing I try to push him off as I tighten my legs together. "C'mon Emmy I godda go!" I whine back at him. He lets me go, reluctantly, and I barely make it to the toilet. Legitimately let out a sigh of relief when I start peeing. The bathroom was huge with a jet bath, flat screen TV and a vanity. It was all right next to a bay window which gave you a spectacular view of the beach.**

**After I wash my hands I go look around the room since I didn't last night. **

**Looking in the bedroom it looks better than any hotel rooms I've seen. The bed is four poster king, with a gold and brown duvet. There's a couch against the window that overlooks Lake Michigan. I went into the living room and it had a black grand piano and everything looked like t belonged to the queen of England; a long dining table,5 arm chairs that sat around a pointless small table. There was a staircase that led up to what I would call a man room. Pool table, fully stocked bar, and double glass doors that led to a patio with a****stunning view of Lake Michigan just beyond the private helicopter landing pad.**

"**What the hell is up with this….apartment/hotel room?"**

"**Oh you like it? I got it because I hoped you would like it. This is the Canard suite." He said proudly outstretching his arms.**

"**You got this even though we're only staying for a week?" I asked bewilderedly.**

**Smiling smugly, "Yeppers baby we're staying in here all week just you and Me." he said coming closer to me until he was right in front of me.**

**I put my arms around his waist as best I could and kissed his chin. "I love it baby; it's…wicked fucking awesome."I said struggling to find the right words to describe the room.**

"**We better go get ready it's almost 12 and we don't need that pixie coming in here." And with that we walked back to the bedroom.**

**Grabbing my shower bag I went into the bathroom. When the water was just right I hopped in the shower. I was so excited I started singing;**

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Gotta let go!**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Baby, let's go!**_

_**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**_

_**I hit the floor**_

_**'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans**_

_**I'm wearing all my favorite**_

_**Brands, brands, brands, brands**_

_**Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**_

_**Ye, ye**_

_**Cause it goes on and on and on**_

_**And it goes on and on and on**_

_**Yeah! **_

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Gotta let go!**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Baby, let's go!**_

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club**_

_**We gon' go all night**_

_**We gon' light it up **_

_**Like it's dynamite!**_

_**'Cause I told you once**_

_**Now I told you twice**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite!**_

_**I came to move, move, move, move**_

_**Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**_

_**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**_

_**Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do**_

_**Ye, ye**_

_**Cause it goes on and on and on**_

_**And it goes on and on and on**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Gotta let go!**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Baby, let's go!**_

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club**_

_**We gon' go all night**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite!**_

_**'Cause I told you once**_

_**Now I told you twice**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite!**_

_**I'm gonna take it all like,**_

_**I'm gonna be the last one standing,**_

_**I'm alone and all I**_

_**I'm gonna be the last one landing**_

_**'Cause I, I, I Believe it**_

_**And I, I, I**_

_**I just want it all, I just want it all**_

_**I'm gonna put my hands in the air**_

_**Hands in the air**_

_**Put your hands in the air**_

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Gotta let go!**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Saying AYO!**_

_**Baby, let's go!**_

_**'Cause we gon' rock this club**_

_**We gon' go all night**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite!**_

_**'Cause I told you once**_

_**Now I told you twice**_

_**We gon' light it up**_

_**Like it's dynamite!**_

**Washing out all the shampoo and conditioner I got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I opened the door and was met with A creepy looking Emmett directly in front of me.**

**Looking up at him I give him a skeptical look. "What Mr. Creeps?"**

"**oh nothing just the fact that you're the bomb like ohhhhhhhhhhhh say dynamite" His smirking was borderline weird and completely creepy. He seems a bit nervous and amused; weird.**

"**Yeah I am dynamite, and why do you seem nervous. Wanna talk about it?" I asked while going to get my clothes.**

"**Well I've been wondering how to ask you this, you know with Rosalie and all but I'm just gonna ask now." But he pauses, for dramatic effect?**

"…**.Ok, go on Em." **

"**Doyouwannamoveinwithme?"**

"**Umm you wanna repeat that slowly now." I heard him but he doesn't need to be nervous about it.**

"**I said do you want to move in with me? You know when we get back to New York." His voice was a little shaky as he walked over to me.**

"**Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm HELL YES I'D LOVE TO MOVE IN WITH YOU! You thought I would really say no? You're so silly." **

"**No I am not silly, I'm just crazy about you Baby" He held me from behind, "And I really wanted you to say yes," kissing my neck he mumbled, "So I didn't have to tell Edward to take you stuff back."**

**I turned around, "You already had my stuff moved to your house?"**

"**Yep now it's all done for you since you said yes. No worries." He kissed my nose and went into the bathroom. **

**Sneaky bastard.**

**I got dressed in white skinny jeans, a purple blouse with a grey vest and put on my docs; Alice is gonna be pissed about the shoes but I love them. I decide to just leave my hair down. My phone started to ring and it was Alice**

"**Hey Ali what's up?"**

"**I was just calling to let you know we're all going to be meeting at the lobby for lunch in 15 minutes and you guys need to hurry up. Edward is getting on my last nerve. Are you both dressed yet and don't wear something to embarrass me." Impatient and insulting what crawled up her ass and died.**

"**Yes we are both dressed and we won't embarrass you pixalator. We will be there in a few."**

"**Ok chica bye."**

**As I hung up, Emmett came out of the bathroom and oh dear I'm in heaven. **

**He's wearing a black V-neck and I could see a little of his yummy chest hair. Normally I would think that's gross but I love it on him. He had on charcoal colored fitted jeans and dark green high top vans. Simple but my god he is so fucking hot with a capital HOT.**

"**Who was that?"**

"**Um… what?" Nice going retard.**

"**Who were you just talking to Bellarina?" He repeated throwing his clothes into a plastic bag.**

**Shaking my head I answer, "That was Alice and she said we need to be downstairs in 15 minutes for lunch. You ready?"**

**He came over and took my hand, "Yeah I'm ready and you, my dear, look absolutely beautiful."**

"**Thanks and you look… HOT." I kiss his cheek. I would have blushed but I'm so comfortable with him.**

**Giving me his famous dimpled smile and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone while I did the same. I laced my finger with his and we walked out of the hotel room. Walking down the hallway and to the elevator I pressed the down arrow and we wait in a comfortable silence. With Emmett we don't really need meaningless words to fill in the silence and we can just enjoy our time quietly and still be happy. As the elevator dinged the doors opened and there was an elderly couple and a guy inside. "What floor dear?" The elderly man asked me.**

**Smiling politely I say, "G please."**

**The other guy was looking at me and it gave me the creeps, so I moved closer to Em. I looked up and mouthed "Creeeepy" and flicked my eyes over to the guy who was still staring at me. Emmett looked over at him and put his arm around my waist and pulled my closer to him.**

**The doors opened and I waved goodbye to the couple and we left. "That guy was a fucking weirdo."**

**We go sit on a bench in the lobby. We wait and wait and wait and wait some more and nobody is here yet. Emmett's been pacing back and forth for 10 minutes and I'm about to slap him when my phone rings.**

**~srry! B there n5 promise-Ali~**

**Em looks at me with expectant eyes so look back at him. "Well, who was it?"**

"**Alice, she said they'll be down in 5 min." **

**He sits next to me on the bench. He whispers sorry in my ear and kisses the side of my neck. He's already forgiven.** **I let him apologize for a little while longer; I love to hear how much he loves me.**

"**You guys I am so sorry but there was a little outfit mishap." Alice says glaring at Edward who actually looks ashamed. Angela was trying not to laugh, Riley was stand next to Edward looking sympathetic and jasper looked like he was just along for the ride. They all looked fine. Alice was wearing a hot pink dress that went mid-thigh; Ang had a dark green knee-length dress with spaghetti straps. The guys wore basically the same thing; black or white button downs and dark fitted jeans. Edward was wearing his pink skinny tie.**

"**All of you took that long just because of his outfit? What the fuck man I'm hungry here."**

**Rolling her eyes, "When aren't you hungry Emmett?" Alice humors him.**

"**I don't know when I'm sleeping. But who cares C'MON!" He drags me out, with everybody else behind us, towards the same Mr. Valet parking man from last night.**

"**Ali, where are we going?" I asked **

"**First we are going to Roof then we're gonna go to some clubs. I'll ride with you Bella because I don't think you know where that is." Alice says getting into the passenger's seat of my car. Em and Alice got into the front and me and Jasper went in the back. Riley, Edward and Angie went in Emmett's Jeep.**

"**So what is up Jazzy?" I ask as Em and Ali argue about the traffic.**

"**My mom called about Rose this morning."**

"**Oh is she ok?" I didn't really care but I didn't want to seem mean.**

**He looked in the front seat then turned to me like he was about to tell me a secret. In a hushed voice he said, "They were checking up on her at our house and they found that she turned her closet into this weird room with pictures of Emmett." He paused to look at Em, probably hoping he wasn't paying attention. "And Bells I don't mean cute couple pictures; they said it was boarder line stalker. They said they're going to talk to her but she might need therapy."**

"**Oh my god, are you serious? That's crazy. So when are you going to tell Em?" I asked.**

**He replied scratching the back of his neck, "Well I was wondering if you could tell him for me. I just think he would take it better from you." Em usually did take bad news a little better when I told him but I feel awful when I see his face.**

"**Yeah sure I'll tell him later and I'm sorry about Rosalie." And it was true I did feel bad for him.**

"**Why, you didn't do anything. My sister has always been a little loony in the head but I just thought it was bitchiness." He laughed.**

"**Hey what's with the secrets guys, I wanna know too." Alice whined, from the front seat.**

"**We were just talking about how cool this is took be with our wonderful friends for a whole month. And the room Emmett got is fucking great." Well I was going to talk about that stuff before he told me about his crazy sister.**

"**Bells it's just a room." Alice said.**

"**No Al you have to see it when we get back, it's crazy." That's not all that's only crazy obviously. How am I supposed to tell Emmy that his ex is a crazy stalker bitch?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- Massive Attack (EMPOV**

**I know bell liked the room but she was not a good liar; that ain't what they were talking about. They were whispering in the backseat and kept looking at me, thinking I wasn't paying attention but I was. I will find out what they were talking about.**

"**Ok we're here." Alice announced. We all piled out and went inside. I walked over by Bell.**

"**So what were you and Jazz talking about in the car?"**

"**The room. I thought we went through this already?"**

"**No my darling child, you lied. So mind telling me the truth." I felt a little hurt that she was lying; we always tell each other everything.**

**She sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll tell you later."**

"**Why can't you just tell me now?" I asked as we went up to the roof. **

**She looked up at me, stopping just before we won't to the table. "All I will tell you is it's about Rosalie and I don't know how you will react. So I will tell you later when we are alone ok?" Signaling the end of the conversation she walks to the table, not even waiting for my answer.**

**All throughout lunch I kept an eye on jasper and Bella. They kept whispering to each other. At one point Bella got really pissed and excused herself to the bathroom. Now I'm waiting for her to get out, she's been in there for a half an hour.**

**She finally emerges from the bathroom. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"**

"**AHH what the fuck are you doing?"**

**We walk over to the ledge and stand next to each other. "What's going on with Rose?"**

"**Fine, her parents went to check on her and found that she turned her closet into a stalking station with everything there is to know about you. They also think she should get mental help." To say I was shocked would be an understatement of the century. I knew Rose was a little crazy but I never thought it was that serious. I don't know what to say. I'm shocked and a little scared at the moment. I feel a hand slide onto my hand and look over to see Bella with a concerned look grace her precious face. "I left the table because she texted me demanding that you come home and if you didn't she would come find you herself."**

"**This has to be some sick joke right? All of this can't be happening now why can't I just be happy with my life baby?" I felt like a fucking pussy hold her close and tight as if I'm a baby but I needed Bella more than anything.**

**She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. "Don't worry I will be here by your side with whatever happens. I'm not going to let her ruin your life anymore Bear you deserve to be happy and you will be." Always saying what I need to hear the most.**

**I kiss the top her head, "See that's why I love you so much Bells."**

**We just stand there for a few minutes looking over the busy streets below, in our own words. I know I should be thinking about how I'm going to get rid of Rosalie. Yes she is mentally crazy. Yes she could possibly be looking for me. Yes she could be so crazy as to where she can hurt someone but at the moment none of that matters as long as I have My Bella-Boo with me I know I can get through anything that comes in our way. Bella was there when I needed her most and always will be. I can never let her go even when I want nothing more than to just strangle her. She always has the answers. Bella is so much stronger than anyone gives her credit for, always has been…she has to be to have me around. I've caused her so much bullshit but unfortunately I would do it all again because I regret nothing that involves her. She is my life and I would literally die without her. All my pain, worries, and anger can ebb away with her simple touch. Nobody can even do that but she can no matter if it's a comfort embrace or a slap to the face.**

"**Alright love birds we're ready to leave if you guys are ready?" Always perfect timing Ali.**

**Bella sighs and tries to walk away; she's mad. "We'll finish talking later." I whisper in her ear.**

"**Yep let's go party beeetches!" Ahh there's my Shmella.**

**At 8 we got to the first club; smart bar. We got right in thanks to our beautiful women. Me and jazz went straight to the bar to get refreshments. "You better keep a close eye on Bella." I knew what he meant; don't let her get drunk asshole. The last time she got drunk she stripped off her clothes and started a fight with a broken beer bottle. Yeah I had to bail her out the next morning.**

"**Yeah I know dipshit don't tell me how to treat my woman."**

"**She isn't your woman yet my man." He said with a shit eating grin.**

**I roll my eyes and grab the drinks. "Not technically but she always has been mine." I'll never forget that day in my room when she caught me getting a blowie from some slut that i can't even remember.**

**When got back to the table I handed Bella her drink and she downed it in a heartbeat. "Come dance with me Bear." Didn't need to tell me twice. She grabbed my hand and led my through the crowed to the dance floor. **

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

**Bella turned and pressed her ass against my firm cock and began to grind. I took a sharp intake and let a loud groan. I placed my hand on her hips and started grinding into her ass. She started rotating her hips in time with every beat**

**When the dark**

**Of the night comes around.**

**That's the time,**

**That the animal comes alive.**

**Looking for**

**Something wild.**

**And now we lookin' like pimps**

**In my gold Trans-Am.**

**Got a water bottle full of whiskey**

**In my handbag.**

**Got my drunk text on**

**I'll regret it in the mornin'**

**But tonight**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**She slowly began to descend toward the floor dragging her ass up against my cock as she came back up. I turned her around to face me sliding my leg in between hers and she slightly bent down so she could straddle my leg and began to grind against me. I grabbed her roughly and she put her arms around my neck and she sang the word in my ear.**

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**

**If you're looking for a show.**

**Where they go hardcore**

**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**Lose your mind.**

**Lose it now.**

**Lose your clothes**

**In the crowd.**

**We're delirious.**

**Tear it down**

**'Til the sun comes back around.**

**N-now we're getting so smashed.**

**Knocking over trash cans.**

**Eurbody breakin' bottles**

**It's a filthy hot mess.**

**Gonna get faded**

**I'm not the designated**

**Driver so**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

**Bella was still grinding her hot core against my cock trying to kill me. I slid my hands down to her ass and kissed from her cheek down to her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent. Peaches cream and spice. Heaven in hell.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**

**If you're looking for a show.**

**Where they go hardcore**

**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**Oh, Oh, Oh!**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Oooh.**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

**I would have to thank her mom for making her go to those pole dancing classes to "give her some self-confidence". The dancing she does could be considered sex, but I am not complaining. I loved the way her whole body would be so in tuned with the music and moved so gracefully as she sways her hips and drops low to the ground; fuck it gets me hard as a rock every time.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**

**If you're looking for a show.**

**Where they go hardcore**

**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**As that song went off the DJ started saying, "Alright we're gonna take a slow for this song. This song goes out to Bellenda from Emmetteler. Yeah…" Our heads shot towards our table of goons when Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira. They all smile, wave sheepishly or look the other way. I look down at Bella and she's blushing with tears in her eyes; most likely remembering the day she sang it. I just smile at her and put my forehead on hers. "It's ok baby, we are so past that."**

**FLASHBACK- I am so fucking pissed. Bella and I were in the middle of yet another fight. It was about the same shit just different day. **

**I heard a rumor about Bella fucking that douche bag Eric so I went looking for my release. Tanya has been nothing more than an easy lay whenever I was pissed or need a release, it was boring and annoying as hell but pussy was pussy. I took her back to my place nobody was home and she was in the middle of deep throating when little miss fuck Eric barges in. "What the fuck Emmett! You're gonna get VD and ganeria from that slut. GET THE FUCK OUT YOU TACKY HOE!" The nerves that bitch had.**

**I didn't feel like dealing with the shit so I just pushed Tanya off my dick, pulled my pants up and gave her, her coat; a signal I hope she got so she would walk away alive. And she did all but sprinting out just from one look at Bella. I sat back on the couch in my room looking up at the red ceiling; waiting for her bullshit. I didn't need to wait long. "Why is she always on your god damn dick Em? Fucking slutty bitch needs to find a new dick." She mumbled the last sentence. She comes to sit next to me like any other time we hang out in here only it isn't the same for obvious reasons.**

"**What the hell is your problem Isabella? I don't need your god damn permission to fuck any bitch I want. So please tell me, enlighten, humor me about why you always get this way." I stand up and start pacing, I'm so pissed I want to punch her in the face.**

**It's like an explosion when she shoots up off the couch and gets in my face, livid, stopping me mid-stride. "ME! WHATS MY PROBLEM? Well let me tell you what my problem is Mr. Suck-my-dick, I am just trying to look out for you sorry that I don't want you getting an STD or disease from those god awful sluts. Alright so don't you fucking dare make me seem like the bad guy when I am JUST HELPING YOU ASSHAT." She screamed in my face and balled her small fists it was almost comical how I thought I could see steam from her ears. But I couldn't laugh or even smile; I was so pissed she always spouted that same shit about my well-being and health.**

**So now I saw getting nose to nose with her looking right into her eyes I said, "That is bullshit and you know it Isabella so you mid telling the goddamn truth because we both get high as a fucking kite, drink until we can't walk straight and a whole lot of other shit. So tell me why you get like this same frigid jealous bitch when we aren't even together." This was a common argument that was always ended the same way but never really resolved. I always want to tell her my true feelings but I start acting like a pussy and chicken out. I do love her very much but I hate her with such a passion some times that I would kill her myself. That's just the way we are those.**

**All of a sudden she screams in my face a pulls my hair, "You fucking cunt nugget! YOU ARE MINE! THAT'S WHY DIPSHIT, NOBODY SHOULD FUCKING TOUCH YOU BUT ME! I SHOULD OWN YOU; MIND BODY AND GODDAMN SOUL. YOU ARE MINE! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH IT HURTS MY BODY AND MAKES ME CRY BUT I WOULDN'T TRADE IT FOR THIS WHOLE STUPID WORLD. SO DON'T YOU DARE FUCK ANYBODY ELSE OR I WILL CHOP YOU COCK OFF MYSELF BITCH." She was pulling my hair so hard I fell down on my knees but I could get her hands out; she was surprisingly strong for her small size.**

**I couldn't move even if I wanted to, I was so shocked by what she just said I almost didn't even notice she had let go of my hair and walked out. "You are mine….I love you…" was all that was going through my head. Was it even possible for her to love me? No probably not. There is no way my angel could love me the way I loved her; so much it hurts and makes you cry just to think about. And my Shmella just went fucking ape shit! I mean completely crazy ballistic. I was sitting on the floor going through what just happened for 20 minutes before I went to follow her.**

**I got into my car not really knowing where she would go, it's only 5 in the evening. I called her phone but she didn't answer so I just tried her house even though she rarely was ever there.**

**As I pulled up behind her Scion xb and saw she was still in it. I got out, walked over to her window and couldn't believe what saw. I banged on the window, "Get the hell out now." My voice was dripping with venom.**

**She jumped and pulled her sleeve down over her wrist where she just cut and slowly got out. "W..What do you want Emmett?" she said t so shaky and quiet I almost didn't hear her.**

**I grabbed her by the shoulders still pissed from earlier and even more now. "Goddammit I thought I told you to stop this shit Bella. Why do you still do it?"**

"**I don't know damn. I cannot stop and whenever I get upset I just….." She sobbed, trailing off.**

"**And what was that back there at my place?" I asked calming down only a little but still holding her tight by the shoulders. "I don't even know how to respond to something like that."**

"**Well if you didn't hear me I could say it a lot louder for you."**

**I just stood there waiting for her to answer me.**

**Sighing and going limp, she answered "God Emmett I love you ok. I hate seeing you fuck all those girls and feel noting but happy after it. It literally kills me every time but I say nothing. Zip, zilch, cero, because I don't wanna fuck this up, whatever this is between us. I have always loved you but never this way or this much that I can feel my heart ready to fucking burst out my chest. My life would be over if you EVER walked away from me forever Bear. I couldn't deal with anything without you." She was sobbing and grabbing my shirt trying to get close to me. I understood everything she was saying. It was the same way I felt about her. I had tears forming in my eyes and when another sob ripped through her chest they started falling. "Fuck Emmett you're like a damn drug and I'm so addicted I have no hope of stopping or living without you. Please please please please PLEASE never leave me. You have to promise me Emmy Bear please."**

**I was crying with her now and wrapped my arms around her and hers around my neck squeezing me to her. "Never baby I will never leave you. You're my everything; you're it for me, my future. I promise to never leave you and forever stay with you even if you chase me away with a torch." That got a small giggle out of her. I wasn't mad at her anymore, as if I could ever stay mad at her. I leaned her against her car and pulled back so I could look at her. She had a small smile on her face, streaks of tears and puffy eyes but she was still beautiful. I started wiping her eyes "And for the record I love you the same way. It hurts your heart so much it feels like someone's squeezing it and ripping it out from your chest. I cry every time I think about how I can't have you or I am not good enough for you."**

"**That's stupid of course you're good enough for me maybe too good but I don't care I just need you in my life or this" she raised up her scar covered wrists "or worse will happen if you ever leave me." And I fucking believed her but wait…**

"**You do this because of me?"**

…**.silence….**

"**Isabella is this because of me?" I grabbed her arms and looked at the scars on them.**

**Bella looked down at her shoes suddenly very interested in them. "Yeah I mean no ….I mean... I do this because I hate when you sleep with all those girls and I figured it's better than suicide and I just need to do this it feels good." She whispered.**

"**Isabella please you need to stop this and I won't sleep with anyone else." She looked up at me and nodded. "Ok good so you can stop going psycho and I won't get an STD or a disease." I said smiling at her to know we were ok again for now.**

**Smiling she reached up and kissed my check. "Yeah that would be nice." I knew neither of us were ready for a relationship with each other but we were still in our fucked up relationship.**

**She let go of me and reached inside her car. She turned up the radio and came back out with something. Razor blades.**

"**I don't need them anymore so I will get rid of them." She said look up at me with the baggie in her hands.**

**Taking them I said, "I will get rid of them for you baby and this better be all of them." I threw them in my pocket so I could burn them later.**

**She nodded and put her arms around my neck and started singing with Shakira. - END FLASHBACK.**

**I came back to reality when I heard Bella's sweet and sultry voice singing in my ear. I tightened my arms around her waist and her around my neck as we started to dance slowly.**

**You're a song **

**Written by the hands of God**

**Don't get me wrong cause **

**This might sound to you a bit odd**

**But you own the place**

**Where all my thoughts go hiding**

**And right under your clothes**

**Is where I find them **

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**There's an endless story **

**There's the man I chose **

**There's my territory**

**And all the things I deserve**

**For being such a good girl honey**

**Because of you**

**I forgot the smart ways to lie**

**Because of you**

**I'm running out of reasons to cry**

**When the friends are gone**

**When the party's over **

**We will still belong to each other **

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**There's an endless story **

**There's the man I chose **

**There's my territory**

**And all the things I deserve**

**For being such a good girl honey [x2]**

**I love you more than all that's on the planet**

**Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing**

**You know it's true **

**Oh baby it's so funny**

**You almost don't believe it**

**As every voice is hanging from the silence**

**Lamps are hanging from the ceiling**

**Like a lady tied to her manners**

**I'm tied up to this feeling**

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**There's an endless story **

**There's the man I chose **

**There's my territory**

**And all the things I deserve**

**For being such a good girl honey [x2]**

**When it stopped it seemed like the whole club erupted in applause. As we looked around we noticed we were the only ones dancing or even on the dance floor for that matter. I looked at Bella and we cracked up in hysterics.**

**As we got to hopefully our last club I gave Bella my jacket. We have already been to fiesta cantina and heated nightclub now we are going to Berlin. Never heard of it but whatever. We're all fuckin' wasted!**

**We walked in and they went to get a table and me and Bells went to the bar. She leaned over the bar trying to get someone's attention and I stood right behind her. I may be drunk as fuck but not that drunk not to notice these guys checking her out.**

**She finally got some girls attention and I could have sworn she was checking out Bella's tits. I mean they are fucking nice tits but what the hell. "Whooooe I am so fucked up Emmy!" Shit I was supposed to be watching how much she's drinking but who cares, I got this under control.**

"**Me too baby. Are you having fun?" I asked pulling her to me, always wanting her close to me.**

"**Hell yeah! Bear I'm having the time of my life and I owe it all to you!" She yelled/sang hugging me. Turning around she grabbed her drink and shot back all 3 of her shots of whiskey. We walked around looking for our peps when some dude grabbed my ass.**

"**What the fuck man."**

"**Ooooooooo, feisty too." Was this fruity dude… flirting with me? WOW dude just winked.**

**I turned back to Bella who was laughing. "What kind of club is this?"**

"**Oh Emmy this is a gay club! Look at all these beautiful lesbians and gay men. YUMMY!" My god she is so fucked up if she thinks I'm staying.**

"**We are going back to the hotel now" I started dragging her out and much to my pleasure she didn't fight.**

**We're both too fucking drunk to drive back to I call a cab. I try to control "my crazy dinosaur" from walking down an ally. The cab came a few minutes later and we drove back to the hotel. Bella fell asleep with her head in my lap as I ran my hand through her hair because she felt a little nauseous. When we pulled up to the hotel I paid the tab and carried Bella over to the elevator. It probably looked weird; me carrying an unconscious woman back to my room. They most likely think I drugged her but oh well. We got up to our room and to the room. Laid her down and stripped her down to only her bra and panties and I stripped down into my boxers and went to sleep snuggled up to my Shmella.**


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY~ STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS_

CHAPTER 8- Right thru Me (BPOV)

The next day I waking up with a massive hangover, Texas sized headache and remember NOTHING from last night.

The next 2 days are spent just chilling and going to different malls, stores, restaurants and other places.

I lift Em's arm from around my waist and go to the bathroom and I notice I only have on my bra and panties. "What the fuck happened last night?" I muttered to myself as I wash my hands.

Going back into the room I see my Emmy is still sleeping and I got to order some breakfast.

I had just hung up when Em came out looking tired as hell but still managed to look like a god. "Morning baby"

Hugging him and kissing his cheek, "Good morning Hun, you look like hell." I chuckle but I'm only half kidding.

"Fuck you bitch you have morning breath." He pulls me closer to him and nudges my neck with his nose.

"Liar I brushed my teeth so fuck you." I push him away. "And anyway I ordered breakfast; it should be here in a few." Commence fist pumping at the mention of food.

"God Bella those are ridiculous. Why are we even in this store its stupid and I feel like I am going to get an STD or something by just standing by this dildo? And why do they have theses in here; this isn't a sex shop it's a….. What would you even call this store? And another thi…."

"ALICE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE. Or I will shove this in your mouth and dress you up as a fairy."

I go through the same thing whenever I come into one of my favorite stores like Spencer's or Urban Chic. I don't know why I agreed to even go shopping with Alice; she goes crazy. Angela is normal but with Ali we have to go to every store that has everything she likes and/or thinks anyone would look good in even if we don't like t we have to get it. She's like a shopping mother telling us what to do. We all could squish that pixie bitch but we love her so we endure it.

Finally I find what I'm looking for; random stuff and Ang found a really cute shirt then we go to Victoria Secret and Pink.

"So Bellsy-Pooh, are you going to go to an open-mic-night while we're here?" she asks while looking through bras.

"Yeah Bella you should totally do that, you're really great." Angela is too sweet.

"Umm I don't know why?" I haven't 'preformed' in a while, probably 2 years. It's only a hobby and Eddie and Jazz usually play their guitars with me so I don't feel alone.

"Because Jazzy wants to and I'm sure Edward will too so you should sing."

"Meh maybe"

"Well ok so what do you think about this shirt?" And that starts more of the shopping. Kill me now.

Finally we go put the 10 bags full of shit in the car. We go back into Woodfield mall to meet up with the guys for some grub and a much needed break.

The girls are already at the table eating while I'm trying to figure out if I want Panda Express or pizza or maybe a McDonald's meatless big mac. (CTFxC ftw!)

"What's up baby B?" and a smack of the ass, what the fuck?

"Can't decide if I want to sedate my hunger. Where the hell were you when I needed you with the fudgin' bags and shit?" I say as I just go with the meatless big mac.

Em takes off his sunglasses, even though they are pointless inside the mall, and take my hand. "The guys and I were doing some shopping and stuff of our own."

Looking up at him, "Why are my spidey senses tell me otherwise?"

"Well small fry we did shop and that's all I'm telling you" He said pulling me closer when we go to the counter. "Yeah hi we'll take a number one; without the meat and a large root beer. And I will have a number 6 with a large Sprit." Ugh every time; hair flip, 'sexy' smile and other bizarrely annoying shit that every girl does to get his attention. I mean yeah we aren't really together but I'm standing right here you dumb bitches.

I wrap both arms around Em's waist, kiss his chin and he puts his arms around me. I look up at her and smile sweetly then put my head on his chest. She sighs as if now we're wasting her time. "$10.47 is your change. Next please." And she rolls her eyes.

I mouth 'bitch' and flip the birdie. Her mother didn't teach her right.

As we walk to the table Emmett laughs but doesn't ask about what just happened. It's not the first time I've done it. I will admit I am a jealous bitch but I am selfish when it comes to Em. He is mine.

I sit next to Jazz with Emmett on my other side. We all talk as we eat, laughing and joking, just having a good time. Until I notice Jasper looks odd and dazed.

"So Bell how are ya?" Jasper asks.

"I'm good why?"

"I was just asking do I need a reason to ask my non-related sister how she is doing." He asked a little shaken up.

Looking at him weird, "No you don't need a reason. Do you want to talk or something? You seemed a little frazzled the past few days." I'm seriously worried about him.

Jasper agreed that he needed to talk so we excused ourselves to go outside. I have always loved him as a brother by blood or not. We can talk to each other about anything that's bothering us and we are very protective of each other but we fight like siblings too. I will never forget the first fight, which wasn't really a fight, we had. It was so stupid.

FLASHBACK- I've been in this damned bathroom praying to the porcelain god all night. I knew I shouldn't have drunken that much and that Mexican food was a knockoff.

"Bella sweetie, are you going to be alright while I'm at work tonight?" Mom asked through the door.

"Yeah ma I'll be fine. Do you think you could call Emmett and tell him to come over?" He always made me feel better.

"Yes of course honey. I'll see you later tonight. Feel better Mommy loves you." Goddamnit I'm 19 years old she treats like a child.

I would have responded but I had to get back to praying. I felt a hand go through my hair and knew it was Emmett.

"I came as soon as I could. How long have you been in here Hun?" he asked when I was able to talk again.

Turning around to lay my head against his chest I say, "Since around 4. I feel like shit Emmy."

"You mean to tell me you have been in here for 5 hours throwing up all of your guts?" He said running a hand through my hair, the other rubs my back and he kisses my forehead. It's so soothing I could fall asleep right here on the bathroom floor.

"Mmmhmmm" I snuggle closer to Em suddenly very tired.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I'll take care of you." That's why I called you. "C'mon let's get you into a warm bath, your burning up." He got up going to the bath tub.

I crawl over to Em and feel the water. It feels good maybe a bath will make me feel better. When it was ready and Emmett left the bathroom I started taking my clothes off. I literally climb into the bath and sink down until only my head is above the water. It feels glorious.

A few minutes later he comes back in. he sits next to the tub and washes my hair. "You feel any better?"

I hummed in agreement enjoying my warm bubbly heaven. When he finished rinsing the conditioner out I just sat back for a few minutes before I asked Em to pass my white fluffy robe. "Could you turn around please?" I asked.

"Yeah." He turned around and I put my robe on and drained the water.

We went back in my room and lay down on my bed watching something on TV. I cuddled close to Emmett and drifted off to sleep.

Emmett woke me up at 5, saying I should eat something but my stomach didn't quit agree and all of it came back up. I fell asleep soon after that and woke up 3 more times to up chuck.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and something heavy over my hip. Groaning I turn over to see who would bother me and see that it's Jasper Whitlock. He was like a brother to me from the very first moment we met and I knew right then he would be mad. We don't usually fight or argue ever so we were pretty good together.

"Hey Jazzy what's up?"

"Isabella…" Wow people only call me by my full name when I'm in trouble. "Why didn't you call me to tell me you were sick? I could have taken care of you but you go and call this big lug." He all but yelled.

Sitting up I shush him. "Would you keep your voice down I am still not feeling good and Em is sleeping." I try standing up but Jasper ends up steadying me. "Now did you need something cause I still feel like shit and I'm tired as hell? I'm sorry I didn't call you first but you were at work today and were supposed to hang out with Alice."

"What have I ever done to make you think I don't have enough time for my own sister?" he asked with the saddest face I have ever seen that I almost cry.

"Jazzy I'm sorry the next time I'm sick I'll make sure you're on the top of the call list ok?" I said giving him a hug.

Sighing he gives in. "Alright fine I guess I can forgive you this once but I swear next time you better at least call me. Your mom called and I was worried sick since then about you. I love you, you know that right? I will always be there to take care of you even if Emmett is always 5 inches too close to you." He laughed.

I giggle just a little saying, "Yeah I love you too brotha and I'm always here for you even now in my sickly state."

"Awww are we all gonna have a three-some now?" Great Emmett's awake. -END FLASHBACK.

"So what's bothering you Sweet cheeks?"

Taking a deep breath he says in one breath "Rose is here and she is crazy." That's gonna be a problem seeing as I haven't told Emmett that she's had a problem.

"Where exactly is she?" I started rubbing his arms, he looked really worried and like he was looking for someone.

"Bells I don't freaking know, mom called and told me she was here somewhere. I am freaking out right now because mom said Rosalie is really not in her right state of mind and I don't know how to tell Alice " He squeezes my face and yells so I slap him. That's what people do to make others stay sane right? "What was that for?"

"You were freaking out obviously and I need you to stay sane to tell me what else is wrong." I say rubbing his cheek.

His eyes soften and give a slow crooked smile "Alice is pregnant"

I'm so happy I scream, loudly "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! No fucking way when did you find out? How long has she been pregnant? When is she due and is it a boy or girl?"

"Jeez slow down little one. I found out last night and we don't know how far along she is yet." He says laughing at me.

I give him a big hug, "Congratulations! You're gonna be a daddy! And I'll be an aunty; Aunty Bella! Omg I'm so excited for you Jazzy, you're gonna be a great father."

"Thank you Bella I'm glad one of my sisters are happy for me."

"of course I am you deserve a big happy family of your own. You're a good man Jasper and I love you bro." I say hugging him as tightly as possible.

"I love you to sisy. And it would be nice if you could tell Em about Rosalie before she decides to make a debut." SHIT!

The rest of the gang comes out and joins us at that moment. "If I didn't already know you I would be pissed about you being this close to my husband." Ah Alice.

"Eww Ali he's like my brother that would be incest and that's nasty as fuck. Plus I just found out my bestest friend, well one of them Angie is my other, is friggen preggers. FO SHIZZ UP THE SPOUT! You have got a precious cupcake baking inside of your oven. OMG I'm so happy for you!" I throw myself at her in a tight hug and I'm practically crying and I'm not even the pregnant one.

They're all laughing and chuckling but I am so happy for them it's crazy. "I'm glad you're excited auntie B because you are helping me and the god mother baby shop." I must have looked as confused as I felt. "It's Angela; she's the god mom." Insert more screaming.

We finally calm down and get in our separate cars back to the hotel. I walk as slowly as possible to the elevator dreading the conversation that's about to happen with Emmett. He took the crazed stalker part fine I don't know how he will take the fact that she is here somewhere most likely looking for him. Great I get all the fun.


End file.
